snk_msafandomcom-20200213-history
Task Force Extra Ops
Task Force is a new type of Extra Ops introduced in Metal Slug Attack, first appearing with the 4.9.0 update. Unlike the other Extra Ops that provide both a Super Rare and Rare unit, Task Force only offers the Super Rare unit - this means it does not possess any team bonuses to lower its AP costs. The Extra Ops is a way to obtain the featured unit along with units from previous Extra Ops and off the Mystery Crank. During the time Task Force is active, participating in one stage will yield 100 TF Crank Keys. Gameplay Missions Task Force comes in three difficulties; Normal, Hard and Hell missions. Each mission contains 10 stages; nine normal stages and the final boss stage. During the first run of each difficulty, no sorties are consumed, and the primary expert is a rental for all of the stages. Players can set up to twelve (originally five in Task Force 1st) different decks to meet accordingly to the bonuses. The pickup and previous EO unit simply provide a minor crank key bonus, while meeting specific requirements adds an additional crank key bonus alongside an attack increase for all units being used by the player for that mission. There are ten static deck bonuses: *Regular Army *Rebel Army *Ptolemaic Army *Space Army *Independent Army *Normal Units *Rare Units *Super Rare Units *Deck possessing 5000-9000 total AP *Deck possessing 10000+ total AP Each Task Force also possesses two "variable" bonuses which change from time to time, and focus on units with notable themes. Once the player starts a mission, they cannot change the deck until it is completed or the player withdraws, but the support system can be changed. Experts only last for one stage. During the first try of each difficulty, the expert persists for the whole run. In each mission there are also several events that are rolled in each level, except the boss stage. Rentals, along with pre-acquisition units (the newly introduced Super Rare and Rare unit) are not affected by negative events, and can be used on any deck regardless of its requirements to benefit from the bonuses. Use of a mobile satellite removes four of the six potential events, leaving only two to be rolled. The mission debriefing does not list all potential enemies that can be encountered in the stage. Negative statuses are removed after the mission is over. All stages follow a specific theme, and for both the generic battle and boss fights contains enemies of one faction. After completion of each stage, the player is awarded with an appropriate amount of TF Crank Keys, upon which bonuses from experts, faction, specific units and multipliers are factored in. In the next stage, the player must decide whether to retreat or continue. Retreating allows the player to keep their accumulated keys without penalty. Continuing allows the player to obtain more TF Crank Keys. If they lose in the next stage, they can spend medals to re-attempt the stage (much like other player vs. AI encounters), or give up, the latter resulting in most of the acquired keys being lost. If the player used any deck-specific bonuses, then they will be reduced to level 1. Every successful mission increases the levels of the bonuses by a random amount based on successful clears. These bonuses cap at level 50. TF Box Crank center|130px The TF Crank Keys are used to participate in the TF Box Crank. For every 10 keys the player acquires, they can perform one roll on the TF Box Crank. Up to 100 pulls can be performed at a time if the player has the appropriate amount of keys. Genies appear only when the player pulls for the featured items, but on 100 pulls they won't make an appearance if the parts are received after the first pool. There are 11 "stages" in the TF Box Crank, with stage 1 being the lowest and stage 11 being the highest. Stage 1 starts off at 100 reward, increasing by 50 on every stage after that, capping at 650 rewards at stage 11. Stages 1-10 provide parts of the featured Extra Ops unit (the first one having 80, then the rest having 25-30 parts), alongside various Super Rare, Rare and Normal rarity units. A miscellaneous section also provides MSP and each stage also contains a single 100 medal reward if rolled on. In the later stages of the crank the featured unit's skill 4 and 5 items are placed into the pool. In Task Force 1st, status resistance items were only available on stage 11 - this is no longer the case as of Task Force 2nd. Upon reaching specific milestones players are also rewarded with icons and poison/seal resistance status items. In order to advance to the next stage of the TF Box Crank, the player must have obtained all rewards from the "HOT!!!" section. After this is done, simply reset the box to move to the next stage. Resetting stage 11 simply resets the box's contents again as it is the maximum level. List of Ops